


Enchanted

by lizzyunicorn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A hell lot of it, Alternative Universe - Enchanted, Chipmunk!Clint, Crack, Enchanted AU, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I love Enchanted, King!Fury, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Singing Steve at some point, Wizard!Fury, prince!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyunicorn/pseuds/lizzyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time in a magical kingdom, there lived an evil king who feared that his stepson would one day marry and that his significant other would take over his crown. So he did everything in his power to prevent his stepson to meet that one person with whom he would share true love's kiss..." </p><p>OR </p><p>On the day of his wedding Steve falls into a wishing well and lands in New York City where he meets Bucky Barnes. While his future husband Tony is coming for Steve's rescue Steve slowly falls in love with Bucky, who, however, is in a relationship with Nat. Will Tony be able to find his lover and share true love's kiss with him? Or will it all go completely differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Enchanted-AU because I love Enchanted.  
> And who does not love Prince!Tony and Pre-Serum!Steve and Protective!Bucky?  
> This story more or less follows the storyline of the movie Enchanted, so those of you who know the movie will know what will happen.  
> I strongly recommend the movie - it is awesome. (Just saying.)  
> Also maybe listen to this song while reading the first part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDutMRSmKVE  
> Furthermore I shouldn't have to mention it but I do not own anything. This story relies on the plot of Enchanted although there are differences in it throughout the story and sometimes won't fit the storyline at all.  
> I don't own any of the characters or anything else and I am not making any money with this.

 

_"Once upon a time..."_

 

Steve had thought that today would have been just a normal day: Getting up, eating breakfast, talking with Clint and the other forest animals and dreaming about the prince of his dreams. Clearly, Steve had not thought about being attacked by a troll. If it wasn’t for Clint he certainly would be dead by now. The chipmunk had saved him in the last second but now he was hurrying up the tree, hoping that the troll wouldn’t catch him. He certainly didn’t want to end up as lunch. A scream escaped his lips while he hurried upwards.  
Steve did not even understand why any troll would want to eat him: He was tiny, bony and thin. There was nothing to eat on him, so why would any troll want to eat him? He wasn’t even that cute to look at so why would a troll be dumb enough to try catch him? Steve didn’t understand it. One second he had been singing about true love’s kiss and the other he was running from a troll. What was wrong with his life? He just wanted to live in peace and meet the prince of his dreams – was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

Slowly, the troll came closer, shouting something along the lines of “Stop running, sweet little princess.” Steve nearly puked. He wasn’t that much of a delicate doll, goddam! Yeah, he wasn’t a prince either but he certainly wasn’t a princess. He was male for heaven’s sake that was enough to not make him a princess.  
Steve stopped on the highest branch and crawled to the end of the branch, Clint right beside him.  
“Everything’s going to be alright, I swear!” Clint promised but Steve did not really believe him. As long as that troll was there, there was no way everything would be alright.  
Steve turned around and looked back – something which was a mistake because he saw how close the troll was.  
“Now stop running, sweet princess.”  
Steve frowned and he wanted to say something but a shout from the ground let him remain silent.  
“Don’t fear, fair youth! I’m here for your rescue!” A deep voice shouted and Steve looked down.  
“Uh…” he started but was interrupted by the branch slowly bending towards the ground. Oh God, please no. Slowly the branch bent to the ground more and more and Steve skidded closer to the end until he finally fell.  
“WAH!”  
A scream escaped him and he tried to hold on to another branch he caught in the last moment but he could feel his hand slowly slipping.  
“Hold on, fair youth!” the male voice shouted and Steve muttered something along the lines of “I’m trying, I’m trying” but it was no use. Within seconds his hand had slipped and he fell down towards the ground. Closing his eyes, Steve awaited the impact with the hard ground. However, he didn’t land on the ground. No, he landed in the arms of the same guy who had just told him to hold on. Steve could hear the troll shouting in the distance while he opened his eyes and looked right into a sparkling pair of brown eyes. For a second his heart stopped beating. Oh God. This was him. This was the prince of Steve’s dream.  
“Oh my God, it’s you.”  
For a second Steve’s dream prince looked confused before he smiled and said: “Yes, it’s me.”  
For seconds they starred into each other’s eyes before the prince asked: “And you are?”  
A smile appeared on Steve’s lips.  
“Steve.”  
In an instant the prince’s face light up.  
“Oh, Steve! We shall be married in the morning!” he shouted and Steve’s smile grew bigger.  
“Let’s go!” the prince shouted and his horse started walking. Out of the corner of his eyes Steve could see Clint jumping on the horse’s back and telling the other animals to follow them. However, the whole time Steve’s eyes were fixed on his prince with whom he was riding towards the sunset.

 

Not so far away in the basement of the castle was Prince Tony’s stepfather Fury looking into his crystal ball angrily. All his life he had made sure that Tony was not getting in touch with anyone so no one could take his throne but now it happened. Tony had met someone and this someone would dare to take his crown.  
“So that’s the fair youth who dares to take my crown” he growled and glared at the crystal ball for a moment as if he could undo what he had just seen.  
For a second nothing happened before an angry shout escaped his lips and blue and green fire erupted in the basement while Fury’s form changed.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day. Today Steve would marry Prince Tony. He was nervous. Really nervous. Today he would marry the prince of his dreams! A huge smile was plastered on his face while the carriage was slowly taking him to the castle. Oh God, he couldn’t await it! He couldn’t wait to be married to his prince!  
Today was the best day of his life and every day that would follow would be just as great. By tonight he would be married to his prince!  
“How do I look?” Steve asked Clint and he looked at the chipmunk expectantly.  
Clint smiled.  
“You look wonderful, Steve!” he said and Steve looked down at himself. He was wearing a white suit he had made over the night with the help of his friends. While Steve eyed himself up Clint was running up towards his hair where he put a small crown.  
“Our prince needs a crown” he said and Steve chuckled while he looked outside the window. The nature was wonderful around here and not far away he could see the castle.  
“He will be so happy to see you like this, Steve!” Clint said and Steve looked at the chipmunk.  
“Thanks, Clint. I really hope he does.”  
Again Steve’s heart filled with nervousness. What if Tony would decide against marrying him in the very last moment? For a second the thought lingered in Steve’s mind but it vanished soon. There was no way Tony would do that. He _loved_ Steve. He would never do something like this. God, Tony would do everything to save Steve (he had said so himself).

When the carriage stopped Steve took a deep breath before he opened the door energetically which lead to the door promptly landing in a guy’s face. Steve vaguely remembered that Tony had mentioned his name once and he believed it was Coulson or something but he wasn’t certain.  
“I’m sorry!” he said while jumping out of the carriage and running towards the gate, his friends following him. While he was running up the stairs Steve felt the happiness deep inside of him. He would marry his dream prince now! He would marry! If only his parents knew about that!  
Steve didn’t even look back once he had run through the gate and had reached the bridge leading to the castle. He was running towards the castle and towards his prince when suddenly a hag appeared in front of him and he had to stop.  
“Oh my dear, you must be the prince” the hag said and Steve blushed.  
“Not yet, Ma’am. And if you would excuse me now, I have to –“ he started but the old woman interrupted him.  
“Oh dear, let me show you this wishing well that can make all your dreams come true.”  
Steve forced a smile on his lips and tried to push past her.  
“No, thank you. All my dreams are coming true today” he said and the hag grabbed his hand.  
“But my dear, this wishing well will make all your dreams come true. No matter what” she said and Steve took a deep breath before he swallowed while the old woman dragged him towards the well.  
“Surely you must have some very special wish that you want to come true” the hag said and Steve knew that she wasn’t all that wrong. There was indeed something he wanted to come true. This one thing he wanted to happen…

They stopped in front of the well. Steve took a step forward and looked down into the depths of the well.  
“Yes, that’s good, darling. Now close your eyes and think about your wish” the hag said and Steve swallowed.  
Just this one wish and he would go and marry his prince. There was nothing that could go wrong, right? And if he really wished for it and if this wishing well really made all wishes come true than it certainly wasn’t a bad thing, right? He wanted to live happily ever after with Tony. Forever and always. Of course, Steve believed they would anyway but maybe some magic wasn’t that bad?  
And so Steve closed his eyes.  
“Are you thinking about your wish?” the hag asked and Steve nodded before he took a deep breath.  
“And they both lived happily ever after” he whispered, when suddenly someone pushed him forward. Immediately he lost his balance and fell forward. His eyes opened while he fell down into the depths of the well. Down into the darkness. A scream escaped him.

 

While Steve was falling the hag changed her form and her place was taken over by a man with dark skin. Fury. Tony’s stepfather. Laughing he watched Steve fall, while Coulson came running towards him.  
“Sir, where did you send him?” Coulson asked and Fury laughed louder. Never would this youth take over his throne.  
He looked at Coulson.  
“To a place where there are no “happily ever afters”” Fury replied and he started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta read.  
> Mistakes belong to me.  
> Also a bit short but it's the prologue, so yeah.  
> And yes, I know I have another series to finish but whatever. "Bound By Fate" will get another chapter soon.  
> Additionally don't expect regular updates on this story. I'm trying my best but you know, I'm lazy.  
> Also: Some lines are taken from the movie. Sorry for that it's just... I love those lines ^^"   
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
